Winter Dreams
by MaskedBeauty95
Summary: Woody takes Jessie out for a cold Winter's Night walk but what does he have in store for her?


It was snowing, just like it had been for the past two weeks. The whole land was covered in thick sheets that sparkled like diamonds. If you hadn't ever been to the West before, you would never believe they had fields where crops grew, or where wild horses ran free. Ponds were thick with ice and trees were bare.  
It was night time. The sky was dark black with diamond stars twinkling above. A bright moon shone down across the prairie causing the ponds to glisten and the snow to cast a luminous light.

Woody and Jessie were trudging through the thick snow. Jessie was wearing a long purple coat with a green pattern around the hem. Her light blue dress could just be seen underneath while her cowgirl boots fought through the snow. Her hood was lined with fluff and sat upon her head. Some of her bright red hair was loosely dangling across her rosy red cheeks while her green eyes shone brightly on her pale face.  
Woody was wearing a long brown trench coat which was buttoned up in the middle and split near just below his crotch so his legs were on show. The bottom half flapped about as the wind hit him revealing his blue denim jeans and cowboy boots. His usual brown hat sat on his head which he had to hold onto to stop the wind taking it away. Some of his curly brown hair waved about on his forehead which tickled a bit but he ignored. His Sheriff badge sat on his left side and glistened in the snow.

"You okay Jessie?" Woody asked reaching out to take her hand.  
Jessie's teeth chattered a bit but she managed a smile, "Yes, I'm fine."  
"That's good." Woody smiled pulling her close to him.  
Jessie snuggled into his shoulder and let out a smile. "Where are you taking me? Surly you'd rather be by the fire place drinking hot chocolate?"  
"It's Christmas Eve Jessie; you gotta know I don't stay in on Christmas Eve." He chuckled. "And it's a surprise."  
"Can't it wait till tomorrow?" Jessie questioned rubbing her left arm.  
"Nope, it's for tonight. You'll love it." Woody kissed her forehead and squeezed her hand tightly.  
"I better love it." Jessie teased letting out a smile.

The breeze started to die down a little as they continued walking.  
"Nearly there." Woody smiled looking down at Jessie.  
She was gripping his hand tightly and was holding his arm in a hugging manner.  
Woody stopped and pulled her into a tight hug. "I promise, when we get in, I'll do you a nice bath then sit you in front of the fire place with a hot chocolate."  
Jessie looked up and him and stroked his cheek, "I love you Mr Pride, you're so lovely."  
Woody kissed her nose before spinning her around.  
Jessie let out a laugh and smiled as she faced him. "Watch this." She fell backwards into the snow. "Snow angel!"  
Woody laughed as Jessie pushed her arms and legs through the snow. She stood up and looked at her art work. "Oh gosh, that's bad. It looks like a splodge."  
"Still beautiful like you though." Woody smiled.  
"Aw thank you." Jessie went on her tip toes and kissed his cheek which made him blush a little.  
"You ready to continue?"  
"Yeah, how much further is it?"  
"Erm..." Woody turned and looked in front of him, "Just up...that hill."

Jessie turned around to see a steep hill with layer upon layer of snow. Her eyes went wide and she pulled her hood down quickly to get a better look. "You expect me to climb that?!"  
Woody let out a weak smile and nodded.  
"That will take forever! It's so steep and thick with snow!"  
"Please don't hit me." Woody gently said taking her hand.  
"I am not climbing it." Jessie moved her hand and crossed her arms while her eyebrows lowered. Snow started to turn her red hair white and the breeze blew her braid about.  
Woody reached forward and pulled her hood back up. "You'll get cold Jessie."  
"I will get cold climbing that!" She pointed at the hill.  
"Jessie, I promise you it will be worth it, and if it's not... you can...wear...my hat...for a week."  
"A month." Jessie said bluntly looking at him. She knew how much his hat meant to him and if she didn't like it she would get her revenge via the hat.  
"Okay, okay, a month." Woody lightly smiled, "But if you like it, I get to...er..." He looked her over and saw her yellow ribbon in her hair peaking out from behind her hood. "I get to keep the ribbon for a month." He crossed his arms.  
"But you know I can't live without my ribbon." She put her hand through her hood and on the ribbon.  
"And you know I can't live without my hat." Woody said teasingly leaning down and rubbing his nose on hers.  
Jessie scrunched her face and playfully glared at him. "Fine." She held out her hand. "Deal."  
Woody smiled and took her hands and shook it. "Prepare to lose cowgirl."  
She stuck her tongue out and tried to move her hand out his grip but he held onto it. "Can I have my hand please?"  
"I'm helping you up." Woody smiled turning a little.  
"Woody I can manage it." Jessie said a little annoyed.  
Woody started to walk and pulled her lightly along behind him, "We can help each other."  
"Ugh, fine. But you know I am capable of climbing a hill." Jessie grumbled.  
As they reached the bottom of the hill, Jessie let out a weak groan.  
"Ready?" Woody looked at her.  
"I'm ready." She said half heartedly as they started to climb.

Their boots plunged through the snow as they made their way up the hill. Occasionally their arms would flare where they slipped on bits of ice underneath them. The snow hit their faces causing a cold tingle to spread around.  
"H-how much further?" Jessie questioned breathlessly while her teeth chattered.  
"About half way up, so another half to go."  
'_It better be worth it when we get up there_.' Jessie thought lowering her eyebrows.  
Woody held Jessie's hand tightly as they walked up the hill. He was a tiny bit in front but kept looking back to make sure she was okay. '_Don't want her to fall backwards, or forwards, or fall at all_.'  
Jessie shuddered and her teeth chattered a little. With her free hand she pinched the two sides of her hood around her face to stop the chill getting her.

Woody could feel her lagging a bit, '_I hope she's okay...I wanted this to be all nice and romantic...I didn't want her freezing_.' He turned around and looked at her gently.  
Her face was buried in her hood but he could see in her eyes she was giving him a smile.  
Woody let out a small laugh, "You look cute."  
"Thanks." She said all muffled from under her coat.  
Woody let out a laugh as he stepped forward, still looking at her. He placed his left foot down on a hard patch of ice without knowing. As he went to move, his foot slipped and his body fell forward. His weight pulled down and Jessie tried pulling him to help regain his balance but it wasn't successful.  
"Ahh!" He let go of Jessie's hand and fell face first into the snow.

Jessie bent down next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. She was concerned but also found it funny so she had to conceal a laugh. "Woody are you okay?"  
Woody pushed himself up and spat out a mouthful of snow. His eyebrows and the front of his hair were covered in snow while he had a patchy white beard from where he'd spat some out and it had dribbled down is chin. "Cold, very cold!"  
Jessie bit her lip to try and stop herself from laughing.  
He pushed himself onto his knees and jumped up. "I don't like snow. It's too cold. Way too cold." He brushed the snow off his coat and started to jump on the spot while rubbing his arms.  
Jessie stood up and laughed.  
"It's not funny! It's bloody freezing!"  
"I said we shouldn't have come up here." She said through laughter.  
Woody continued jumping on the spot, he hadn't noticed the snow still on his chin or his hair.  
"Come here." Jessie put her hands on his shoulders which stopped him jumping. He looked at her with a confused expression as she wiped the snow off him. "There, I don't want a beardy boyfriend. Or a white eye-browed boyfriend with streaks of white in his hair."  
"I-I had a snow beard?" Woody questioned a little embarrassed.  
Jessie giggled and nodded. "It would be weird kissing a snow beard." Jessie put her hands on his cheeks and pulled him down. She gently placed her lips against his which made him smile.  
Woody slowly pulled away and smiled gently, "My lips are warm now."

Jessie took his hand and started to walk up. Turning her head, she gave him a smile, "This time, I will lead us.  
Woody looked up and noticed they weren't far from the top. His eyes went wide and he quickly ran up so he was in front of her. "Oh no you won't."  
Jessie lowered her eyebrows and gave him an unimpressed expression, "And why not?"  
"Because...I don't want you to..." Woody said scratching the back of his neck.  
"Don't you think I can lead us? I won't fall like you." Jessie started to walk to try and get a head of him.  
"I know you will be okay leading...I just don't want you leading." Woody started to walk to so she couldn't over take.  
"Woody, let me lead! Or I'll push you in the snow! And this time I won't help you!" Jessie pulled on his arm to slow him down but she was unsuccessful.  
"You aren't leading Miss Jane, and look, with all this speed walking, we are at the top."  
Jessie looked up to see the top of the hill, "Not fair. I wanted to lead us."  
"Well, too late." Woody reached the top and climbed up letting go of Jessie's hand. "It's not that breezy anymore."  
Jessie wasn't happy. She pulled up the bottom of her dress as she reached the top, only for Woody to cover her eyes before she couldn't look around.

"Woody!" She put her hands on top of his and tried to move them, "What are you doing?"  
"You can't look." Woody whispered into her ear gently as she fought against him.  
"Why not? I didn't struggle all the way up that hill to not see anything!"  
"Shh, stop fighting against me and just follow." Woody held his hands firmly over her eyes and started to walk forward lightly pushing her.  
Jessie let out a sigh and slowly moved her hands. "You better not take me and push me down a hill." She mumbled as they walked forward.  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to." Woody chuckled as they waded through the snow. "Or am I?"  
Jessie stopped and put her arm up and tried to turn to point her finger at him.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Trying to face you! But you're stopping me! If you dare push me down a hill I swear you will never EVER see that hat again."  
Woody bit his lip and pushed her forward lightly again, "Stop all this chit chat young lady. We have things to do."  
Jessie mumbled under her breath about him which made him lightly chuckle.

When they got a good few feet away from to edge of the mountain top Woody stopped them both."Okay...stop." He moved a little to her side. "You have to keep your eyes shut and you have to be careful. Promise you'll keep them shut?"  
'_What's he showing me?_' Jessie thought. "I promise."  
Woody slowly moved his hands from her eyes and moved to her side. He looked at her face to see her eyes firmly shut. "Okay...now, will you be a good little Jessie and be careful?"  
"Don't patronise me Woody." She crossed her arms.  
"Will you be careful?" He nuzzled his head against the side of hers which made her laugh a little and push him away.  
"Yes! I will be careful!"  
Woody smiled and looked forward, "Okay, now you can open them."

Jessie slowly opened her eyes to be greeted with a sight of beauty beyond her wildest dreams. In front she could see fields covered in snow which glittered under the light of the moon. The occasional small farm house could be seen in some of the fields with smoke piping out the top. Jessie walked forward to see in the field below, all the wild horses that roamed free in the summer playing or sleeping in the snow. Some foals were running around and skidding occasionally on ice patches making them let out neighs of excitement while their parents watched them carefully.  
Jessie was awe struck. Her eyes were full of amazement as she slowly walked forward to get a better view. The closer she got, the more amazed she was.  
Woody let out a smile as he watched Jessie walk forward. '_Just a little further Jessie_.' He slipped his hands into his pockets and bit his lip as she edged forwards some more.  
"Oh Woody, it's so beautiful." Jessie smiled in amazement as she looked around admiring every detail she could.

She turned around smiling "Is this wha-." She cut off mid sentence to see Woody behind her on one knee. He had his right hand in his pocket while the left rested upon his knee.  
"W-what are y-you doing?" Jessie asked nervously finding a strand of lose hair to tug on. '_Is he doing what I think he is doing?_'  
"Miss Jane, I have known you a while now, well a very, very long while." Woody let out a nervous laugh. '_I've messed up already_.' He thought gritting his teeth a little.  
Jessie stared at him with a hint of reassurance in her eyes.  
"And...oh gosh." He put his left hand of his eyes and rubbed them a little before moving it and looking at her again. "I've messed this up already so yeah...but...well...I love you, a lot. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are such a lovely person, you are kind and caring. You have the best smile ever, your eyes light up a whole room when you go in. You have a wonderful personality, despite your little tempers sometimes but I don't care about them. It's what makes you you and I love you for it. And they can be a little sexy at times but let's ignore I ever said that. You're not only my girlfriend, but you're my best friend." Woody could feel his right hand shaking in his pocket. "Oh Jessie, what I'm trying to say is," he moved his right hand to show her a small black box. He opened the lid with his left hand to reveal a small golden ring with three emeralds encrusted in the centre. "Will you marry me?"  
Woody looked up at her to see her staring back at him with wide eyes. '_It's a no_.'  
Jessie could feel her heart racing against her chest as the blood rushed through her veins. '_He wants me to marry him? He wants me to marry him!_'  
Woody let out a sigh and looked at the ring. Before he knew it Jessie was on her knees in front of him giving him a kiss.

"Yes!" She shouted tackling him into a hug and knocking him backwards.  
He quickly shut the lid to stop the ring falling out as they fell backwards into the snow.  
Jessie sat up and placed her legs either side of his so she was straddling him. He was staring at her in both shock and amazement. '_She said yes_.'  
Jessie composed herself a little and felt her cheeks flush. "Yes Woody, I will marry you."  
"Really?" Woody gave her a smile as the wind hit her hair making it fly about.  
She slowly nodded and put her left hand out for him.  
Woody slowly propped himself up so he could put it on her and see her properly but still made it so she straddling him. He opened the lid and pulled out the ring and slowly slipped it on her finger. He held her hand and moved it to his mouth before gently kissing it. "I love you Jessie Jane, I love you so much."  
"And soon to be Mrs Jessie Pride loves you Woody. She loves you very much." She looked at her ring and smiled. She looked back at Woody and pressed her lips forcefully against his. His hand moved to her head and slowly pulled the ribbon out her hair while she kissed him.  
'_You lose cowgirl_.' He thought slipping it into his pocket before returning his hand back to her head as he made the kiss more passionate.

**A/N - Here is another Christmas story for my friend :) I love the ending where Woody takes her ribbon. That's like, my favourite bit of the whole story. It was originally Winter Wonderland but I changed it to Winter Dreams. 1) It sounds nicer 2) It was like a dream for Jessie 3) The show Winter Dreams/Disney Dreams of Christmas is bloody amazing.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
